Vegeta: The Father
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: A fluffy fic about the day that Bulma gave birth to her son, Vegeta crashing down from space just in time to offer no help at all. As Vegeta struggles to cope with the idea of being a daddy, the argument of the baby's name ensues. The birth, the naming, the typical chaotic Bulma-Vegeta love all in a single one-shot.


**A/N: I've wanted to do a birth of Trunks/naming of Trunks fic for some time and it's finally done!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my Bulma x Vegeta fan-fiction- I am more than a little obsessed.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

Bulma had said it before and she'd no doubt say it again.

She hated Vegeta.

To be honest, this was mostly down to the fact that she was lying there in pain whilst he was out having fun in some remote corner of the galaxy.

Another contraction made her cry out.

"Oh dear!" Her mother fluttered around her. "Baby girl, what do you need?"

"_Vegeta's goddamn head on a platter_!" Bulma screamed.

God, this baby was going to kill her.

The thought actually made her shiver in real fear.

After all, it was a Saiyan baby.

_What if…what if…_

Suddenly, there was a pounding sound in the hallway and Chi-chi flew through the door.

"Bulma!"

"Chi-chi!" Bulma gasped. "I'm dying!"

Chi-chi cast an expert eye over her friend. "No you're not," She said. "You'll be fine. Everything's going normally. And hey, the baby's only a few weeks late."

"I wish he would take after his father and _disappear_!" Bulma cried.

Chi-chi exchanged a look with Mrs Briefs.

"Vegeta's not here?"

Mrs Briefs shook her head.

"I called the doctor!" Mr Briefs was running around in a panic. "But the lady said they're fully booked, they might not make it out here!"

"No time anyway," Chi-chi said. "It'll happen any minute. We don't have time to take her to hospital."

"Damn it!" Bulma held her swollen belly. "Ah! Get me some goddamn painkillers already!"

"Should I…?" Mrs Briefs hovered.

"No," Chi-chi whispered. "At this stage, nothing will do much good." She approached Bulma's bed. "Hey," She said soothingly. "Did you say 'he' a minute ago? How do you know?"

"I know," Bulma breathed, managing a small, tight smile. "I just know it's a boy. A mother can tell."

Another contraction gripped her and she cried out.

"Towels," Chi-chi barked at Bulma's parents, rolling up her sleeves. "And hot water. Please, there's not a lot of time."

"R-right!" They both fell into action.

Chi-chi gripped Bulma's hand.

God, that Vegeta!

His own son was being born and he didn't spare a thought.

"I called him," Bulma seemed to read Chi-chi's mind. "I called him on the transmitter that Daddy put in his ship. I left about sixty messages. But look, the baby's late and he's still not here. He just…he just doesn't care!"

Her eyes welled up with tears and she started sobbing.

"Bulma," Chi-chi said slowly. "Just breathe, okay? You mustn't waste energy crying, your hormones are out of control right now-"

"I HATE HIM!" Bulma cried, kicking the end of the bed. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

"Bulma-"

"This is his own child! HIS! Doesn't he care about the Saiyan lineage or any of that shit he used to harp on about to me? Huh?! I'm GLAD his stupid fucking ugly stupid ugly stupid planet blew up! It was probably full of jerks anyway!"

"Bulma-"

"I just wish he'd died along with his race-!"

"Bulma!" Chi-chi nudged her shoulder. "Look- there's a spaceship in the sky."

"Huh?"

Bulma looked towards the window and stared as her father's spaceship came crashing to the ground, onto the lawn.

"Oh my…"

In a moment, the spaceship door whirred open and out got Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, armed with his usual glare and Saiyan battle gear.

"That…" Bulma's eyes shone.

Chi-chi sighed in relief.

"THAT BASTARD!" Tears of anger filled her eyes. "Let him just TRY coming up here, I'll KILL HIM! He's the one that got me in this mess! Him and his stupid sex drive- AH!" Bulma gasped as another contraction gripped her. "Ah, _Chi-chi_…!"

"It's okay," Chi-chi stood. "I won't let him in."

Chi-chi ran out into the hallway as the Prince of all Saiyans came storming up the stairs.

He looked surprised to see Chi-chi. "Kakkorot's woman!" He barked. "Why are you here?"

Chi-chi folded her arms. "I _could_ say the same thing about you, Vegeta. Your wife's in _pain_ in there!"

Vegeta was startled. "What? Why? What's happened?"

"_You_ happened!" Chi-chi was getting angry with his attitude. "Right now she's giving birth to your child!"

Further shock registered on Vegeta's face. "What? She should've had the brat already!"

"What? 'Brat'?" Chi-chi glowered at him. "You-!" She managed to control her temper. "He was late." She said.

Vegeta frowned. "They can be that?"

"YES, VEGETA!"

"Don't come in!" Bulma yelled from within the room.

Vegeta scowled at the door. "Don't be ridiculous, woman-" He laid his hand on the door handle.

"_Vegeta, if you come in I swear to God, power level or no power level, I will fucking end you!_"

Vegeta's hand stilled.

He had heard her endless bitching at him before, but something was different this time.

"I'd like to see you try it, pathetic woman-!"

"AHHH!" He was cut off by Bulma's scream and Chi-chi ran past him into the room.

Vegeta stared at the door in amazement and horror. "What in hell was that?!"

"Childbirth, dear." Mrs Briefs came down the hall carrying towels and went into the room.

Vegeta winced as yet another of Bulma's screams cut through the air.

He'd never even heard his dying victims make such an agonized noise.

He grimaced. _Women_. For him, they had always been unsettling.

Bulma embodied everything that Vegeta _found_ unsettling in women. An odd combination of pride, and then sweetness, at one moment ditzy and air-headed, the next moment preparing a spaceship for intergalactic travel.

And now she was having his child.

"AHHHH!" Bulma screamed again.

Her scream made Vegeta's skin prickle.

"You're too loud, stupid woman!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH YOU DAMN IDIOT?!"

"I SPEND MY TIME PERFECTING TECHNIQUES THAT COULD SAVE THE UNIVERSE, WENCH!"

"NO UNTERUS NO OPINION, PRICK!"

Immediately, Vegeta was brought back to the days when he had first come to stay in the Briefs house and had engaged in a shouting match with Bulma until it eventually ended in sex.

The old feelings of anger and attraction began to well up in him.

"I'm coming in!" He announced.

"Vegeta," Bulma sounded like she was gritting her teeth. "If you enter this room…"

"I want to see the birth of my child, woman! The next heir to the Saiyan royal line."

"Oh, shove it, Vegeta! I-AHHHH!"

"Oh, almost!" Mrs Briefs cried.

"Hang in there, Bulma!" Chi-chi said.

Vegeta was on the brink of bursting through into the room, but two sounds stopped him.

Bulma screaming one last time and then a new sound- the sound of a baby's cry.

The sound made him stand very still, just staring at the ground, unable to comprehend anything for the moment.

"O-oh!" Cooed Mrs. Briefs.

"There, there," Chi-chi was saying. "Oh, Bulma, you were right- it's a boy!"

Vegeta jerked awake. _A boy?!_

No sound came from Bulma and Vegeta's eyes snapped back to the door.

Surely…she was alright, wasn't she?

It was just…he had heard of women dying after childbirth…

The thought made him go hot and cold all over with anger.

NO! Not that damn woman! She couldn't die! She was much too stubborn for any of that nonsense!

Vegeta could be patient no longer- he burst into the room.

Bulma didn't scream at him.

Tears were running soundlessly down her cheeks and she held her baby close to her face.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining.

"Oh Vegeta…" She breathed.

Mrs Briefs and Chi-chi stepped aside and let Vegeta walk over to the bed.

Vegeta looked down at the baby. "A boy then?" He demanded, determined not to let a speck of emotion show on his face.

"Yes." Bulma whispered, touching the baby's cheek. "Oh, Vegeta, look! Isn't he precious?"

Vegeta snorted. "It's yet another annoyance in my life, woman. As if you weren't enough."

To be honest, Vegeta didn't feel like he should be in this picture.

He was a murderer. A destroyer of planets, a cruel, evil, heartless monster.

How could he stand next to Bulma and be a father?

Everyone who knew him would laugh at the very idea of him being a parent.

No, this wasn't his place.

He moved to go, but Bulma touched his hand.

_Oh yes_, Vegeta turned to her. _Everyone apart from this woman. This woman sees some good in me for some inexplicable reason._

Vegeta would never be able to understand why Bulma saw another side to his cruelty.

"Why don't you hold him, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stared at her.

"He's your son too."

Vegeta looked behind him to see that Mrs Briefs and Chi-chi had left the room.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta barked. "I'll drop the brat."

Bulma heard the underlying worry in his voice and smiled. "No, you won't."

She placed the baby in his father's arms and Vegeta glared down at the little bundle.

"Isn't he sweet?" Bulma sighed.

"He'll do." Vegeta muttered.

"What shall we call him?"

"We'll call him 'Vegeta', of course, woman. It's a royal Saiyan tradition."

Bulma wrinkled her nose. "Are you kidding? I'm not going to call out: 'Vegeta!' And have my two boys run to me at the same time."

'_Two boys'?_ Vegeta felt wry. _And who's 'running' to you, damn woman?_

"Any better ideas?" He demanded.

"You know, I always like the name 'Trunks'."

Vegeta stared at her. "'Trunks'?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's an idiotic name."

"It's adorable."

"Woman," Vegeta put his foot down. "We're not naming our son 'Trunks' and that's my last word on the subject."

Bulma took Trunks back, humming to herself.

"Woman!"

"Sure, Vegeta. We won't name our son 'Trunks' if that's what you want."

Vegeta nodded, smirking. "Glad you came to your senses."

"In fact: I've got a better idea for a name."

"Oh?"

"How about: _Kakkorot_?" Bulma grinned and then spluttered with laughter.

Vegeta gaped at her. "Wha-?!" Then gritted his teeth. "LISTEN, WOMAN-!"

"Or _Frieza_!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or how about a good old fashioned one like: _Yamcha_?"

"You," Vegeta hissed. "Are walking a thin, THIN line-!"

"Like I said, Vegeta. No uterus, no opinion. He didn't force his way out of _you_, so _I_ get to choose the name. Is that fair? I think that's fair."

Vegeta glowered at her.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I won't name him after anyone we know."

Vegeta forced himself to exhale. "Look, woman. The androids are coming soon. I need to go back into outer space to train."

Bulma kept her eyes on the baby, who'd started to whine. "I know."

"Just don't coddle the boy too much. He needs to grow up strong."

"Whatever, Vegeta."

Vegeta paused for just a second. In truth, he wanted to kiss her. She looked so dewy and healthy and glowing, but his pride wouldn't even allow a proper goodbye.

"I'm leaving." He turned.

Bulma touched the baby's nose. "Bye then." She concealed her disappointment carefully. At this point, Vegeta was still skittish when it came to the whole 'family unit' idea. "I love you." She couldn't help but say.

Vegeta stiffened, not looking round.

"Sorry," Bulma smiled. "I mean: I regard you with intense feeling."

Vegeta glanced around warily, hearing the smile in her voice.

The more she said it, the more he felt like he didn't belong.

Not even his father had ever said he loved him or anything. It was an odd new concept that made Vegeta uneasy.

No one loved him- he was Vegeta.

But he looked at her and she was smiling.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You…have done well, woman. In…having my son."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Jee thanks, Your Highness. Do I get a gold star?"

"I permit you to choose his name."

"Sure."

"As long as it isn't Trunks."

Bulma smiled innocently. "It won't be."

He glared around, mistrustful. "I don't believe you."

"Come now, darling," Bulma gave him a very Vegeta-inspired evil smirk. "Would I lie to you?"


End file.
